Demon's Eclipse
by Hakusei
Summary: Naruto's classmates look the other way, But now Naruto is leaving the Leaf Village to train with his new teacher...'Master Raeinhart' A master in magic and ninjary. Will his friends LIVE or be DESTROYED?
1. Tremble

This story is supposed to be mysterioso!!! But I think it might be a drama but I don't know!!! All the characters are older...like the teachers are in there 30's now and the students are like 18 and up...or whatever...  
  
----------  
  
Demon's Eclipse...  
  
----------  
  
Thinking= Italics...  
  
----------  
  
'I must become the greatest ninja!!!'  
  
----------  
  
The skies darkened with time as the students of Master Kakashi, Kuranai, Asuma, and Gai sat in the Ninja Academy waiting for the last member of the group to come... "GOD! Naruto is taking to long!!" complained Sakura, "He needs super speed just to walk fast!" sputtered an annoyed Shikamaru, but of course drinking tea. "I think he might have ...g...gotten in trouble...a...again!" stammered Hinata.  
"That dick-head is so slow!" complained Sasuke, "Sasuke is right!!" said Ino... "What's taking your boy so long?" asked Kuranai "Kakashi, I guess I win for getting my students here on time!" explained Gai. "Save it for someone who cares!" yelled Kakashi, "Cranky aren't we?" Asuma explained.  
But to their surprise Naruto was right out side the door trembling to turn the doorknob when Sasuke suddenly burst out. "Hey you dip! Where have you been??" "I was on the Internet and I lost track of time!!  
  
The class waited for the class to start only to glimpse at Naruto staring down at his hands with a worried look, but no one wanted to help... Class soon ended when everyone asked Naruto very intense questions...  
  
"Hey! Why were you on the internet huh???" asked Shikamaru  
  
"Yes please tell..." said Shinno and Hinata...  
  
"Were waiting!" said the other girls.  
  
"I was looking for someone..." explained Naruto...  
  
"Hey it sure is late!" explained Shikamaru looking at the crescent moon.  
  
Soon everyone left, only leaving Naruto to swing on the swing he sat on when he was a child.  
  
'Why can't I do anything right?? Everyone thinks I'm a vermin and a screw- up!'  
  
Naruto lingered to his home to see a mysterious man waiting at the door...  
  
"Who the hell are you???"  
  
"I am your savior..."  
  
----------  
  
Cliff hanger right??? RIGHT???? 


	2. Will you worry?

Okay is Italics don't work so the "' "thing will do... ----------  
  
' This guy is so weird! What's with the marks on his face??'  
  
All Naruto could do was stare and think the man staring at him was a man with a long black robe tired together at the neck with a fancy braded rope. He had long black hair with a low play tail (like Itachi's pony band but a little lower), and a scar on his cheek.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" asked the man  
  
"I don't even know you!!"  
  
"You're the one who's been calling for me and now I am here to take you!"  
  
'Oh no! I'm going to get kidnapped!'  
  
"I will teach you ninja techniques and magic beyond your wildest dreams!"  
  
"Will...they...help me become a better ninja?!" (No, if your thinking, he still has that urging feeling for the Hokage spot)  
  
"Even better! Will you accept?"  
  
"I...I.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I accept!" said Naruto, a bit loud though...  
  
"Alright...I will be back at dawn bring all of you tools and such...and..."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Not sir Master Raeinhart...and also...do you wish to say good-bye to your..."  
  
"No...they won't even care!!!"  
  
"I see...well I shall be back..."  
  
The night grew to light as Naruto packed for his trip, not to pack to much or to little but...a picture with his friends glimmered...  
  
'That picture...'..."They don't like me! I won't even bother!!!" yelled Naruto, throwing the picture, halfway across the room.  
  
'I'm ready and packed now I have to..."AAAAAAAAH!!" yelled Naruto.  
  
To his surprise his new teacher was in his house and drinking tea!  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"I'll teach you the teleportation spell soon but for now lets go..." said Raeinhart.  
  
"..."  
  
"What's bothering you my student?" asked Raeinhart.  
  
"It's nothing! I just hope my friends don't bother..."  
  
"To worry by what? A secure revisit?" –heh! He likes to have big word and stuff-  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I wouldn't worry...now...let use be off!"  
  
Raeinhart and Naruto traveled to a distant place with darkness, worry, and power...  
  
"Here we are your new..." 


	3. My new training

...I have nothing to say....  
  
----------  
  
"Here we are your new..."  
  
----------  
  
"WHOA!" said Naruto,  
  
Gazing Naruto saw a mansion with strange statues of demons and the kyuubi caught his eye. But he did see many book shelves and strange herbs...  
  
"Is this your house sensei??"  
  
"Not Sensei...Master...I don't like being called Sensei."  
  
"Oh...so is this your house?"  
  
"Of course it is why do you inquire?"  
  
"Cause..."  
  
"Okay lets start with revealing hidden objects such as other ninja's, toys, food, animals, paper, stuff like that...get out paper and a quill..." explained Raeinhart.  
  
"Yes sire..." said Naruto ready with his paper and quill in hand.  
  
"You must be able to see the aura so I will show you..." Soon Raeinhart gets out a sparkling powder and throws in all around...  
  
"Whats that?" asked Naruto  
  
"A powder that will let you see what the aura looks like!" Soon Raeinhart makes a hand gesture in the shape of what looks like the tiger but different and uses magic to look at the aura of Naruto...  
  
"My...MY AURA???" yelled Naruto now glowing a bright orange.  
  
"That is your aura color everyone has one...now you try..."  
  
"Okay..." said Naruto getting up from his chair making the same sign and focusing...  
  
"Don't use your chakra but your chi"  
  
"Chi...right..." 'I remember learning about that! WOW! The first class I stayed awake in!'  
  
"Focus and drain your mind..."  
  
"Alright..." said Naruto.  
  
With Naruto focusing something was happening in Konoha 500 miles from where they were...-they used the teleportation spell-  
  
"Hey Sakura go get lazy!" said Ino waiting with the others.  
  
"Oh all right..."  
  
Sakura went to go look for Naruto at his house only to be followed by everyone cause they ...well they got board...  
  
"Hey Naruto isn't here!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
"But there is a note!" said Hinata.  
  
"Dear everyone,  
  
At the moment I am on a mission to the...Mist Village and I have to be gone for a while so I will see you all soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Naruto" said Shikamaru reading the letter,  
  
"Whoa so he went on his own??" said Neji  
  
"I guess he forgot to tell use..." said Ten Ten  
  
"He's going to get his ass kicked before tomorrow!" said Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke-kun be nice...what's this?" Sakura nelt down to pic up a broken picture of Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and the others on the floor  
  
"Hey what's that?" asked Ino  
  
"It's us..." said Sakura showing everyone there the broken picture...  
  
"Do you think it has to do with something we did?" asked Sakura  
  
"I think so...why else would he be angry all night?" exclaimed Ten Ten "humph..." grunted Sasuke...  
  
Back at the distant mansion Naruto had already learned 12 new attacks and transportations!!  
  
"nice job my boy!" said Raeinhart patting Naruto on the back.  
  
"Wow...-tears start to form- No one has ever gave me such praise after I learned something!"  
  
"That so? Well tell me about your childhood. That might tell me something about you..."  
  
"Alright...but don't be shocked about it alright!?" 


	4. My Past of Pain

Demon's Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so there! But I do own my Raeinhart!!! ----------  
  
"I'll tell you but don't be shocked okay?"  
  
----------  
  
"Alright..." said Raeinhart  
  
"My past begins when I was born, the demon fox..."  
  
"Kyuubi?"  
  
"Yes...it was destroying our village and the Forth Hokage selected a newborn child to bind the demon fox in..." started Naruto showing his Master the Seal.  
  
"I see...continue..."  
  
"I was selected...soon the fox was gone...along with our Hokage...through the years people have neglected me...since my parents left me...I had no one! But the only one who was there for me was my other teacher Master Iruka!" said Naruto  
  
"..."  
  
"I wished for happiness and to be Hokage so everyone would revere me!! But I never got to it! Not even close!! All because of the fox!"  
  
"Now...don't say that!"  
  
"why??" –tears form-  
  
"Because with the fox you could do more things then anyone..."  
  
"R..Really?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Okay...then...THEN LETS TRAIN SOME MORE!!!"  
  
"That was sure a fast recovery!"  
  
Naruto trained till his mind went numb...  
  
"Goodnight Naruto, pleasant dreams." Said Raeinhart  
  
"I sure will sir!" said Naruto  
  
"I'm sure he will find out that he will be...the one to...become..." 


	5. Thus far to my sleep

Okay! I am so stocked that I can update!!! Hope ya enjoy!!!  
  
----------  
  
"I think he might have been abducted!" said Tsunade...  
  
"You always think to small you gambling addicted Hokage!" said Shikamaru and Ino  
  
"Now! Don't insult Hokage-sama!!" said Iruka  
  
"We need to find him..." said Sasuke  
  
"He's right..." said Sakura...  
  
"...." Said the other teachers,  
  
----------  
  
"So teach what attacks have I learned???" asked Naruto sitting down from his early 4:00 in the morning work-out...  
  
"Well you have grow dramatically! You have learned the following: ... 1.Chaos Cyclone 2.Fire ver.3 3. Cure ver.10 the highest... 4. How to channel you chakra more freely with-out hesitation... 5....and...and Ice pillars..." said Raeinhart  
  
"ALL RIGHT!! I DID IT!" yelled Naruto like a 5 year-old...  
  
"Not so fast..." started Raeinhart  
  
"What?" asked Naruto calming down...  
  
"You still need to control your Kyuubi's power..."  
  
"And...how?"  
  
"But mind sequences..."  
  
"Mind...what?"  
  
"Mind sequences...it's a way to control other personalities or spirits that inhabit your body..."  
  
"Oh! So how do I do that?" asked Naruto,  
  
"by..." started Raeinhart, getting out some hospital bed and breathing mask..."focusing on that thing in your sleep..."  
  
"That sounds dorky..." said Naruto  
  
"You wait and..." said Raeinhart lunging towards Naruto forcing the mask over his mouth...  
  
"What are you...zzzz" said Naruto falling asleep  
  
"That's it sleep and dream of the thing that inhabits you so you can..."  
  
- heh...updating so much.... 


	6. Our Journey West!

I will A your Q so I can live!!!  
  
()neko: They will react during the...WAIT!!! I can't tell you...-  
  
element4life: In the previous chapie!  
  
Hebi():Thank you!-  
  
STORYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
----------  
  
Naruto lay in the bed his Master put him in, only to face nightmares of blood wrenching pain and heart breaking pictures...  
  
"Rest and you shall be free of the power..." said Raeinhart taking Naruto's shirt off, (EEEW! Not like perv crap!) only to see the seal pulsing to every inch of Naruto's body..."Just rest..."  
  
----------  
  
"HUNH!!" gasped Hinata and Sasuke...  
  
"What's wrong Hinata-sama??" asked Ten Ten  
  
"Yeah what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura,  
  
"I don't know..." said Sasuke  
  
"A...all...I felt...was a sharp pain..."said Hinata grabbing her side...  
  
"Maybe it has to do with Naruto..." said Gai...  
  
"You two are very close to him after all!" said Sakura,  
  
"We need to consult with the Hokage!" said Kuranai  
  
"Alright!" they all said...  
  
----------  
  
Raeinhart is...of course reading the Ninja paper and drinking tea...  
  
"So they're worried about you huh Naruto?"  
  
"..." Naruto still lay still only to twitch every hour or so...  
  
----------  
  
"We have to find him!" said Iruka,  
  
"You worry to much!" said Chouji and the rest,  
  
"I worry cause he might be in danger! What if some murdering killing IDOT took him away huh??!"  
  
"Now that you think about it after a while it does sound bad..." said Shikamaru  
  
"UUUUGH! You all have think skulls!!" said Iruka  
  
"We need to find him before the 9-tails is released or something worse!" said Tsunade...  
  
"So I guess it's decided! We search for Naruto!!!!!!" said Tsunade,  
  
"Wow! Your very enthusiastic today!" said Shikamaru  
  
"Thank you Shika-kun...but we leave at dawn!" said Tsunade  
  
"RIGHT!" they all yelled,  
  
----------  
  
"Are you sound asleep my child?" asked Raeinhart as he put his ear to Naruto chest..."So light, but still so alive..."  
  
"...unh..." said Naruto...probably from the dreams...  
  
"You shall awaken soon..." said Raeinhart turning out the lights and heading for the door...  
  
----------  
  
"I'm the team leader!" said Sasuke..."Next will be Shikamaru and then Neji..."  
  
"Like generals and a Major?" asked Sakura,  
  
"Exactly!" said Sasuke  
  
"We need to find him! Time is running out! Kiba lead the way!" commanded Choji  
  
"ROGER!" said Kiba..."WOOF!" barked Akamaru leading the way more like sniffing the way...  
  
"wait!" said Ino...  
  
"huh?!" asked the others looking at Ino,  
  
"I think...Sakura should be the leader!"  
  
"Why?" asked Sasuke...  
  
"Yeah Ino-pig-chan...why?" asked Sakura herself...  
  
"Because...she's always eather last or second...lets make her first for today? PLEASE!?"  
  
"...well....okay..." said Sasuke stepping backwards, "Well Sakura...lead on!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" screamed Sakura leading the troops to find Naruto far from the West of Konoha in England... 


	7. Continuing the Journey

This one is focusing on the journey cause Naruto and Raeinhart are just sitting there looking pretty...  
  
Naruto:...How long do I have to sit like this?? More like sleep like this?  
  
Raeinhart:...till the end of 2 or so chapters...  
  
Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Raeinhart: Yessssssss  
  
-------------  
  
"Our journey is getting no were!" said Sakura jumping from tree to tree,  
  
"Kiba sniff the way stupid! All you have been doing is "walking" Akamaru!" said Ino  
  
"Fine, fine!!!!" said Kiba...soon Kiba is sniffing the ground..."he's...265 miles from here..."  
  
"That's...so far...who would take him to...England?" asked Sasuke...  
  
"That's easy!" said a figure,  
  
"WHO THE HELL???" asked, no yelled Sakura,  
  
"I am Tsunade the Hokage...now I want to come along..."  
  
"OH NOW YOU WANT TOO!!?" asked Shikamaru,  
  
"First time I've seen Shika-kun blow his top..." admitted Choji,  
  
"Well you need a healer so here I am!" said Tsunade  
  
"Big Ego..." said Kiba and Sasuke  
  
"The person who took him is wanted around the world..."  
  
"What?" asked Sasuke  
  
"I said wanted around the world! You heard me! He takes innocent people with power and drains them of it until they die...but powers them up first..."  
  
"And you know this how??" asked Neji,  
  
"I...-gets out newspaper- read it in the newspaper!!"  
  
"Oh god..." said Shikamaru  
  
"So basically we have to find Naruto before he gets to powerful and is killed!" said Tsunade,  
  
"What...did you say?" asked Hinata  
  
"He will die...no matter what!"  
  
'Naruto...' thought Sasuke biting his lip only to make it bleed,  
  
Their journey was...brutal! Many enemies from Raeinhart were guarding the place miles away! All was not lost...they all encountered many new attacks that were brought to them from those...demon ninja freaks...  
  
"We have to find Naruto!" said Sasuke  
  
"Yeah...I wonder if I'll get a prize for this?!" asked Kiba  
  
"Well we should get a free buffet meal for every 30 we kill!" said Ino  
  
"Well yeah! I mean we've been at it for 3 days!" said Choji,  
  
"No kidding! I'm still waiting for my free coupons!" said Hinata,  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Roared one of the minions...  
  
"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!" said Ino and Sakura attacking the minions with a fast hand, making blood spray everywhere,  
  
"Someone had some coffee today..." said Sasuke getting hit with some blood  
  
"HELL YEAH!!" said Sakura and Ino,  
  
"Scary..." said Hinata,  
  
"...gyu...ryu, ron, rayu, saki,...HYAAAAA!" said Sasuke making a flash of red light appear killing the enemies for miles around,  
  
"Cool...Hey! Hey! Sasuke can ya hook me up with one of those babies?" asked Kiba,  
  
"No...I can not..."  
  
"Awwwww!" groaned Kiba,  
  
"Lets make camp folks!" said Sakura getting her tent up,  
  
"Okay!" chimed the group  
  
'Naruto... please...please...don't die. I already told you not to die! If you do...I won't be able to live with myself anymore...' thought Sasuke drifting off to dream land!!(Ya'know the part with Haku almost killing Sasuke when he says...'Don't you dare die...' in the manga!) 


	8. Crushing Battle!

Raya: Now the fun begins!  
  
------------------------  
  
Kyuubi-chan: Well he's in the newspaper cause well I don't know...I needed something wacky!  
  
Raya: All the new! Reveiws...that had Q...  
  
------------------------  
  
"....uhn..." whimpered Naruto twitching like he had spasms,  
  
"Finally!" said Raeinhart, "Now...awaken my pet!" (God he turned into a sick freak!)  
  
"uhh "Naruto soon awoke to his...-ahem- Masters voice, "Hey dude! What's up?" asked Naruto  
  
"Oh so much Naru-kun!" said Raeinhart with a sly look and a kunai  
  
"What? ...AAAAAH!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"huh?" The Raven haired boy gazed towards a mansion with an eerie lighting with vines hanging from it's balcony and windows...  
  
"Sasuke...were here let's go get him!" said Sakura dashing off,  
  
"!!" Soon Sasuke's eye's grew as large as saucers when the lightning flash, rain poured like Niagara Falls when he gazed at his friend blood dripping from his chest near the edge of the roof! (The roof has low railings)  
  
"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura and Hinata getting drenched in the rain,  
  
"STUPID BAKA!" yelled Shikamaru trying to yell over the other cries and thunder,  
  
Sakura and Sasuke lead the way to the top of the never-ending staircase covered in the Kyuubi casket's blood.  
  
"HOLD ON BUDDY!" yelled Neji and Shikamaru calling up the staircase,  
  
"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING HOKAGE? HUH?! WELL YOU BETTER PROMISE ME!" said Tsunade,  
  
"GUYS! HELP!.....NOO!" screamed Naruto  
  
Sasuke was the first to open the giant heavy iron doors that concealed the two. All he could do for that moment in his one lifetime was stand as his friend ran to Naruto, laying on the ground in endless puddles of blood.  
  
"Naruto! Don't leave use now!!!" said Sakura wiping away her loose hair away from her wet face,  
  
"You monster! What did you do??" asked a yelling Hinata  
  
"heh! All I did was..." started Raeinhart licking the blood kunai, "try to obtain his unique power!"  
  
"You SICK BASTERD!!" yelled Ino charging at him with a katana,  
  
"I doubt you can stop me!" said Raeinhart with a crazy demon eyed look dodging Ino's attack,  
  
"BYAKUGAN!" Neji's eyes started to pulse; only...he could see his opponent's chakra only a fuzzy blur of spirits.  
  
"Get him!" said Sakura got in first after Ino and Neji calling on Mythical Fire Ball; something Sasuke taught her in her spare time. "MYTHICAL FIRE BALL!" called out Sakura firing well duh! Fireballs at Raeinhart getting a direct hit!  
  
"Alright!" said Sakura pumping her arms in the air  
  
"I don't think so..." said Sasuke in a faint voice,  
  
"What?" asked Sakura turning to Sasuke who was pointing at Raeinhart, who was wet and smoked.  
  
"THAT WAS JUST A PITAFUL FIREBALL!" yelled Raeinhart making a shock wave sending Sakura fly into the stone brick wall,  
  
"UGH!" screamed Sakura coughing up blood and falling to the ground, "I can't...stand..."  
  
"Of course you can't! Only the strong can survive!" said Raeinhart making another shock wave, only to hit Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Tsunade.  
  
"GOD!" they all screamed...only Tsunade was the one who got up.  
  
In a flash of lightning Raeinhart pushed Naruto's limp body off the edge of the 5-story building, only to hit the second story balcony. I know...confusing. Everyone soon jumped down to that floor only to see Naruto's body nearly crushed and bleeding over what should have been written!!- 


	9. The Story of Magic and Knights!

"NAAARUTOOOOO!" screamed Sakura trying to get up...  
  
"...Sa...." Started Naruto limp from the fall...  
  
"Don't get up..." said Sasuke...  
  
"Why? You wouldn't care!" sputtered Naruto coughing up more blood that was intended...  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" said Sasuke..."I can heal your wounds just stay still...all I do is transfer my life energy to you..." -life energy is kind of dorky but oh well...--lovy dovy music starts to play-  
  
"And how?" asked Naruto...  
  
"By this..." said Sasuke kissing Naruto just enough to make him stunned...  
  
"mmm..." mumbled Naruto...  
  
"...Almost..." said Sasuke  
  
"OoO "everyone watched as Sasuke's body started to glow...the aura started moving to Naruto, who's body still lay in puddles of blood...  
  
Sasuke let go and collapsed on Naruto....  
  
"Sasuke?? WAKE UP!" said Naruto shaking Sasuke...  
  
"...Don't worry, -gasp-...I...do care Naruto...for you...only..." said Sasuke taking his last respire...  
  
"NO...s...sa...SASUKE!!" sobbed Naruto  
  
Heh! I knew he would, what a stupid thing to do! Saving a loved one?! BLAH! But now...TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!" yelled Raeinhart,  
  
"No...Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, hugging Sasuke's limp body,  
  
'This can't end!' thought Sakura scurrying to get up...  
  
"FINALLY! ECLIPSING TWILIGHT DARKNESS!!!" yelled Raeinhart summoning blood gushing souls, creatures of hell itself...the one's who he killed through his 487 years over his life! ..."HYYYAAA!" yelled Raeinhart letting the ray of darkness attack his pray...  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!!!" yelled Sakura now in front of Sasuke and Naruto,  
  
"Why?" asked Naruto falling into his free arm...  
  
"I...didn't think it would end so soon...there was still so much I wanted to do!" said Sakura drenched in blood only to see everyone else on there feet..."Everyone...!"  
  
"Yes?" replied everyone looking at their leader...  
  
"These are my last commands! Protect Sasuke and Naruto...for they are our saviors..." those final words spread like light as Sakura fell asleep...  
  
"Roger..." said Kiba..."WELL YA HEARD THE LADY LETS GO!"  
  
"HAI!" they all said everyone...Tsunade now healing Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba, Shinno, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, everyone making a large circle around the four...  
  
"EVERYONE READY?" asked Shinno,  
  
"YEAH! LETS GO!" they all chanted...  
  
"Wait!" said Naruto  
  
"Yes?" asked Hinata...  
  
"I'll fight...this is my problem now..." said Naruto getting up  
  
"Naruto-sama...your wounds..." started Tsunade...  
  
"I'll live...now...-focuses energy-...grrr....grrrh.... TWILIGHT AURA!!!!!" shouted Naruto, summoning darkness and light combining into one substance...  
  
"What power..." said Neji in amazement...  
  
"...Great power..." they all soon said...  
  
"NO! NOT THAT!! AAAAAAAH!" with Raeinhart's body falling over the castle edge, witch was on the north side, wich they were was a giant canyon! Naruto collapsed to the sound of rain and splashing...'Sasuke...'  
  
"Naruto! Hold on!" a faint voice only heard before he was in a comatose...  
  
-------------  
  
"Ahh..." said Naruto getting up...  
  
"I'm so glad your alive!" said a shadow...  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Hi Naruto...I missed you..." said Sasuke with many bandages and stitches...  
  
"What happened?" asked Naruto  
  
"The healing power I used was to much and I suffered enough to get a heart surgery..."  
  
"OH GOD!" said Naruto clinging to Sasuke  
  
"N...Naruto..." said Sasuke with a calm smile...  
  
"...I'm hungry...I want RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto...  
  
"...-Twitch-...-twitch- YOU IDIOT!!!!" shouted Sasuke waking Naruto on the head...  
  
"OWWIE!" said Naruto rubbing his head...  
  
"=-="  
  
"No fox-ish smiles..."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"HE IS ALLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!" shouted Konohamaru...  
  
"Konohamaru?"  
  
"THAT'S ME!!"  
  
"God he's louder then Naruto!" said Kiba and the gang hanging out by the door of Naruto's room...  
  
"Hey!" said Konohamaru...  
  
"Now...don't be so cruel..."said Sakura who also got out of surgery,  
  
"Only you would care! You zombie!" said Ino...  
  
"SO? YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?"  
  
"MAYBE I DO!"  
  
"Ah man!" they all said only to watch Sakura and Ino in a boxing match...very hilarious...  
  
'People who get out of surgery...shouldn't be fighting...well at least it's a hospital and not some evil laboratory!!' thought Hinata...  
  
"Hey so there you guys are!" said Asuma smoking as usual,  
  
"HEY!" said Kuranai taking Asuma's cigarette and putting it out, "This is a hospital ya know!"  
  
"Yeah Asuma!" said Gai  
  
"sorry!" said Asuma watching the girls fighting..."What the...?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing new! So how are you guys?" asked Kakashi,  
  
"Yes! Can you tell use your journey first though?!" asked Iruka.  
  
"Alright! Well you see..." started Naruto since no one else said a thing.  
  
They all listened to the blond's story and soon everyone was adding things he forgot. Soon the teachers got the idea of what a terrible experience they all got...They soon passed it down from generation to generation telling them this story...and they called it...The Story of Magic and Knights! (I know kind of dorky...) 


End file.
